Amortentia
by Buzzing Spontaneity
Summary: A potions class. The most powerful love potion in the world. James Potter and Lily Evans. Hmm. A little bit of hurt/comfort in there : One-shot. Rated T for safety.


**A/N:** Yeah, another one-shot. Read and review :)

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and characters. I wish I did, but it was not to be... :(**

* * *

"Good morning class, we'll be making Amortentia today – the strongest love potion in the world - and it is by no means easy! It's going to take all of this period to finish, so get cracking; instructions are on the board!" Slughorn called over the scraping of the chairs. Lily went with the others to collect her ingredients from the store cupboard, brushing past the Head Boy as he discreetly attempted to get her attention. She couldn't even begin to fathom how it was possible for such an infuriating person to be loved by so many. It was stupid.

The lesson proceeded as was normal for Potions lessons; Lily excelled, Remus was a little held back by his clumsy cutting, Sirius did little work and spent the lesson making sexual innuendoes about whomever was closest and flirting with girls, Peter was looking bewildered and constantly being helped by Potter (heaven knows why he took the NEWT course in the first place) and Potter himself was being hounded with questions by his infuriating new girlfriend. Lily hated that girl – she was so suspicious and clingy it was ridiculous.

"James, where do you think this relationship is going?"

"James, how much do you really like me?"

"Do you like me as much as you like Sirius?"

"Am I a good kisser?"

"Are you really over Lily Evans?"

Lily stiffened as she heard the last question, but continued working. She didn't get top marks by stopping every time she heard something she didn't like.

"Yumph?" Lily furrowed her brow as she listened to James' response- _wait, James? Since when do I call him James? He's Potter. Always has been, always will be._

Apparently the girl, Cindy, was as displeased as Lily was. Standing in front of the couple, Lily couldn't see them, but she could imagine Ja-Potter shifting uncomfortably and Cindy tossing back her brown hair that was so like everyone else's as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot whilst waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" she said harshly. Lily couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for the boy behind her. But even as she felt it, she was slapping herself. _You're happy that he's uncomfortable. Only happy._

"...Yes..." said James slowly. Lily felt he wasn't being honest, and her stomach turned into a weird fluttery gloopyness. _OK. I don't like fluttery gloopyness,_ Lily thought as a small wave of nausea washed over her.

"You're lying," Cindy whispered accusingly. She cut off James' protests. "You're lying, and you don't like me. Do you know how much it hurts when someone you like doesn't like you?"

"Alright, you really want to know?" James said, getting irritated with the slutty-looking girl beside him. "Yes I do know. I do know how much it hurts. I don't like you, and you're going to have to live with that. Maybe if you weren't so clingy, so interrogative, and acted like a generally nice human being, maybe I would. But you don't. So neither do I. And I don't want to go out with you anymore."

_Wow,_ thought Lily. _That was harsh._ But then a strange wave of happiness came over her. Before she could stop herself, she did a mental happy dance, and had to slap the mental dancer. But she couldn't remove the slightly stupid small grin that was on her face.

Cindy started crying.

_Ugh_, Lily thought. _Shut up and piss off already, you stupid tart. James doesn't- I mean Potter doesn't like you_.

Thankfully, the girl moved herself to the corner of the classroom, and sat there for the rest of the lesson, shooting sorrowful glances at James and evil glares at Lily.

"Oh well done, Lily!" Professor Slughorn cried, looking admiringly at the mother of pearl sheen and spiralling steam Lily's completed potion had. "A perfect example of Amortentia! Everyone, come smell it – you should be able to identify your three favourite things."

"Prongs, we should nick some," Lily heard Sirius Black whisper behind her. The exasperated sigh she heard from Remus was clearly saying that he knew what Black was on about.

"Uh, why Pads?" Apparently Jam-Potter wasn't as bright.

"Duh, to slip it to Evans – it's the only way she's gonna like you." Lily made a mental note to keep them away from all drinks she happened to have.

"Black, if you dare, I will kick your arse so hard your bladder will come out of your nose," Lily muttered, and Ja-Potter laughed quietly. Her stomach did the funny fluttery thing at the sound.

"Alright, Mr Black, what can you smell?" asked Slughorn. Black took a great sniff at the spiralling steam.

"Chocolate, lasagne, and perfume," he said confidently. Lily frowned – the mixture sounded revolting.

"Ew," she said.

"Oh, thanks Evans, if you're so high and mighty, what can you smell?" asked Sirius, folding his arms defensively. She quirked an eyebrow, pushed back her red hair and leant forwards slightly to take a sniff rather more politely than Black had done.

"Um, pine needles. That smell when it's just rained, and everything is fresh and clean. And, um, Christmas pudding," she said. She was lying, though. Admittedly, the first two were true, but the third smell was actually a sort of cologney, woody scent that she couldn't place, and would rather not say. She was incredibly suspicious of things she didn't know.

"Right, everyone go back to your places and clear up, hand in a vial of potion for marking, and then leave – the bell is about to go," Slughorn called jovially.

There was a lot of scuffling as everyone cleared away and left the class. People started heading to the Great Hall for lunch as the bell went. James- no, _Potter_ ran up behind Lily as she walked.

"Lily, we need to sort out the prefect's meeting – you fell asleep yesterday halfway through writing a plan," he said. Lily flushed slightly – there were inconveniences when sharing a common room with someone you really didn't like.

"Yeah. I'll finish it this evening – and I won't fall asleep this time."

"'Kay," said James, and he started walking to catch up with his friends, who were already in the Hall.

"Hey, James, you OK?" asked Lily, momentarily forgetting that she always called him Potter. "I mean, you just broke up with Cindy and all."

"Yeah, I guess," James replied thoughtfully, his hazel eyes somewhere else. Lily liked his eyes. They were flecked with all sorts of colours. You could never get tired looking at them. "I didn't really like her that much; it was just nice having her there. And that makes me sound like a douche." Lily smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it," said Lily. "Want a hug?"

James looked a little surprised, but nodded. As they stood there, Lily breathed in his scent. He smelled sort of woody, like a forest, and his cologne went with it nicely. She quite liked the smell.

Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," she muttered to herself. James heard her, and looked at her slightly panicky expression with concerned eyes.

"Lily?"

"I just realised something," she muttered, before turning on her heel and running up the stairs, stopping behind a suit of armour on the third floor.

She knew what the Amortentia had smelt of.

Pine needles.

The fresh smell just after it rains.

James Potter.


End file.
